Dropping glasses
by pixievomit
Summary: "I will fight gajeel, fairytail,saber even the council if that's what it takes to be with you!" Forbidden love from the start. but whoever said that's gonna stop them. RoLe. future lemons. love. and lots of broken glasses. you will understand the title if you read the story. rogue/levy


**My first fairytail fanfic. Tell me what you think.**

**Info you should know:**

**Set before the GMG**

**I don't know how long this story will be.**

**I will fallow the manga when it comes to the GMG.**

**Lemons in the future.**

**I own nothing!**

**That is all.**

(normal pov) 

It was around six PM when the shadow dragon slayer rogue cheney and his partner frosch where walking home from the most boring job they had ever been on. And just as they were about to pass a local book store rogue bumped into a stranger carrying a stack of books bigger then themself. Both rogue and the stranger fell to the ground with books toppling over them.

"hey! Watch where you're-" rogues eyes widened. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had gentle eyes, sky kissed hair and such a petite figure that he just wanted to hold and never let go. But when the sweet girl mumbled a soft 'oww' he was brought back to reality. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine but could you please help me pick up my books." she asked. Her voice was a sweet melody to his ears. He nodded and started picking up her books. He held them out for her.

"Here, I'm rogue by the way… sorry I wasn't looking." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the look of fascination he had on, as he stared into those brown eyes of hers.

"Thank you, I'm levy. It's nice to meet you." A small blush crept to her cheeks. She had never seen a man quite like him before. Gentle yet strong. Open yet mysterious. She wanted to know every detail of this man. They both stood up. "Oh! And don't apologize, it's my fault for buying so many books at once… all my friends think I'm gonna one day die because I will get crushed by all the books in my room". He smiled, '_so she likes books…'_

"Um are you a dragon slayer?" Rogue was shocked. Did she not know he was from Sabertooth? Or even who he was? He nodded because he was still in shock that she didn't know who he was. "I thought so… you have the eyes, also you have a cute little exceed." She smiled at frosch. He was about to say something else until he heard a shout.

"Miss levy!" rogue turned and saw a little black cat that was similar to frosch and lector. "Are you ok? What's taking you so long? Is this man troubling you?" levy giggled.

"I'm fine lily! I just dropped my books and he helped me out, sorry for making you worry but could you please help me carry these books to the train station. I don't want to drop them again." She explained. Lily nodded and turned into battle mode which made frosch jump and hide behind rogue. As they walked away rogue saw her fairy tail mark, that one little mark is what shattered his heart. "Oh and rogue! Arigato, I hope we can meet again soon!" then she skipped to the train station with lily. A tear slipped down his face '_gomen levy, but I don't think fate will let us… our 2 different worlds will keep up apart'_

**Time skip to saber**

Rogue walked into the guild hall and took a seat at the bar and slammed his head on the table as frosch took the seat next to him. The 4 other strongest walked up to him. Orga and rufus behind the bar, sting and Minerva next to rogue.

"Aww what's wrong buddy? You look more emo than normal, I know not all can be as great as me but you got to cheer up." Sting was patting his back as he gave the worst comfort speech know to man. Rogue only had one answer.

"I'm in love"

Orga dropped his beer glass. Rufus mumbled something about memories. Minerva's was completely taken back by the situation. And sting just stood there dumbfounded. Yukino walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's she like?" she asked softly.

"Beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, and, well just perfect…." He trailed off.

"When do we get to meet her?" asked Minerva. When she said that, she saw a pained look in his eye. "oh my god… its forbidden love! What's wrong with her?!" at that statement everybody leaned in.

"fro doesn't think anything is wrong with fairy-san" their jaws dropped and orga dropped his glass again.

**At fairy tail**

Levy and lily just got back from their job. Poor lily was tackled by Gajeel. Levy giggled at she made her way over to the bar. "hey Lu-chan! Hey Mira-chan!" when levy looked over at Mira her cheeks where automatically cupped in Mira's hands. "Mira what are you-" levy was hushed by Mira as she continued to observe Levy's face.

"OMG YOU'RE IN LOVE!" hearts appeared in Mira's eyes. Lucy dropped her glass. Levy blushed as jet and droy cried in the background. "Soo who's the lucky guy? Is he handsome? Is he strong? OH WAIT! I bet he's a bookworm! One of those sweet/sensitive guys!" Gajeel scoffed in the background.

"H-how did you know? Wait! What am I saying I just met the guy and don't know anything about him!" explained a flustered levy.

"oh my mavis! Its love at first sight!" Mira squealed. Levys eyes widened as she ran out of the guild. _'There's no way. Its not possible… how can I? I just met him… my heart won't stop beating when I think about him…. I guess maybe I do love him, stupid Mira!' _ with that levy ran home.

**so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed! I really love crack pairings!**


End file.
